


Crimson Day

by AmyBlackfyre



Series: Red [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Peter wasn't on the house so he didn't burn, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac may or may not be his mate, M/M, Slow Build, and Isaac is now a werewolf, and he didn't had to kill Laura to be the alpha, but he did kill Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBlackfyre/pseuds/AmyBlackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac whispered, desperately, without thinking much. “I want to be like you.”<br/>Peter smirked deviously, pulling the boy even closer. “All you had to do was ask.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I decided to turn it in a series after all.  
> I'm trying to build a foundation to Peter and Isaac's relationship, so I'm truly sorry that we had so little (none) action until now. But I promise that I will try to get to it, if you guys want!  
> Feedback is REALLY important to me, so PLEASE, let me know what you think about the series so far.  
> All the mistakes are mine (and please, let me know if there's something too bad) and I own nothing.  
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> PS: I made some changes on the fanfic, but nothing major; mostly, I've corrected some grammar and vocabulary issues.

Since Isaac and Peter met, their relationship grew closer. The boy needed some comfort and Peter needed to increase his pack; it was a win-win. Plus, after a few weeks, he could see how broken the boy really was. He wanted to help him.

They got used to be together every day, while Isaac was working on the graves. Peter would help the him to dig them while the boy told him little facts about his life. And Isaac was never late.

Peter was already waiting for the boy, concerned, when he stumbled and fell close to a grave that he was digging the day before, clearly having difficulties to walk.

“You smell like you are in great pain, little one.” He said, his voice low and soothing, helping the boy to his feet. He couldn’t help to feel immensely pleased when the boy didn’t hesitate to tell him what happened, even if he was sobbing, scared.

“D-dad _knows_ that so-someone is helping me h-here, but I didn’t t-told him that was yo-you because you wo-would be in t-trouble, so d-dad beated my l-legs ‘till I bleed, th-then locked me in t-the freezer all day l-long… I s-said that I was sorry, and s-screamed ‘till I faint, I w-wasn’t being a bad boy, I swear…”

“Hey, hey… Calm down, Isaac. I got you.” He said, gently, helping the little one to sit on his lap, so they could cuddle and he could make Isaac feel better, without believing on the extent of his loyalty. Maybe this _was_ indeed the right time. Rubbing circles on the boy’s back, he said. “Would you like to make it all go away? Everything, even your father… No one would ever hurt you again. I would protect you.” And pressing a feather light kiss on the his forehead, he focused on taking the boy’s pain. “You would be like me.”

Isaac whispered, desperately, without thinking much. “Please, please, I wanna be like you...”

Peter smirked deviously, pulling the boy even closer. “Oh, dear boy, all you had to do was ask.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Isaac woke up feeling dizzy. He heard some concerned whispers, but only recognized Peter’s voice among them. Feeling his lips dry, he muttered without open his eyes just yet.

“Wha… What happened?”

“Your father is gone, my sweet boy. You are mine now.” Shifting a little on the bed, Isaac felt Peter’s hand running through his hair, reassuring as always, and, slowly, the boy begun to remember.

His father ripped out. Limb. By. Limb. The dining room painted in crimson with his father’s blood. Peter being more wolf than man.

Isaac wasn’t supposed to see, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to see with his own eyes that his father was gone. When Peter finished, he was the composed man that Isaac knew again. Holding Isaac in his arms, regardless that he was bathing the boy with his father’s blood, he pulled the his wrist close to his mouth.

And Isaac couldn’t remember anything else, but he knows what happened.

He opened his eyes slowly. Strange enough, he wasn’t scared, even when he noticed that he was in a strange place, with a guy and a girl staring curiously at him. Their heartbeat was so loud at first that Isaac covered his ears with his hands, trying to get used to this. But everything, especially them, smelled like **home** ; but he didn’t even know how he knew how “home” was supposed to smell like.

“Someone could _please_ say something?” After some minutes, the girl’s voice was heard, annoyed but surprisingly sweet.

“Let the boy get used to his new senses, Laura.” The guy said, all grumpy, making Isaac smile slightly. Clearing his throat, still confused because of his now highlighted senses, he spoke quietly, feeling Peter’s hand still running gently through his messy and bloody hair.

“Y-you… You must be Laura, and you… Must be D-derek.” They nodded, surprised that the boy already knew who they were, but he ignored it so he could turn to Peter to ask him, sighing heavily. “He… Is he really dead?”

“As dead as someone can be, my pretty boy. How are you feeling?”

“I know that he was my dad, but… I feel so free, and so protected now… And… Why do you guys smell like “home”? How… “Home” can even have a smell?”

Laura laughed. “Because we are pack, pup. Your pack. You will be always safe with us.”

“You will be like a little brother to me and Laura.” There was a hint of pain in Derek’s voice, but  Isaac knew that he was being sincere.

Peter held the boy, helping him to sit straight and kissed his shoulder, looking to his nephew and his niece, clearly proud of them. “You are going to live with us now. We will take care of you and train you. Everything will be fine.”

And Isaac knew that it was true. He was safe now. But he was curious about some things, and he knew that he could ask almost anything without fear (which was completely new to him).

“What… What we’ll say to the cops?”

“Animal attack. A few days ago, a mountain lion escaped and the cops know that it are close to your house; they'll make the right assumptions. You were at the night shift on the cemetery, so you couldn’t know. My lawyer is ready to get going with your adoption. I didn’t tell you so you wouldn't think that I was betraying you, but since we met, I got closer to your father, so, since you don't have any close relatives and your father hadn't many friends, you will be able to stay with me without problems.” If the boy knew that before, he really would think that the older man was betraying him, but now the only thing in his head was how damn smart Peter was. “In some minutes, after you eat and bath, I will take you back to the cemetery so we can get the plan going.”

Isaac sighed heavily, but nodded passively. “Can I sleep when we come back home, please?” He asked gently, making Laura want to hug him tight. Derek was the one who answered.

“We’ll make sure that some of your things are here when you come back so you can sleep better.” He was already acting like a big brother, reminding Isaac of Camden. He smiled.

After some time of comfortable silence, Peter said. “Laura, get Isaac some soup and toast, please.” A little tired, Isaac laid his head back, resting on Peter’s shoulder, exposing his throat without noticing. It didn’t took long for Peter to nuzzle there, tightening his hug on the boy’s waist.

Softly, Isaac said. “That’s so good, Peter.” His voice was surprised and kinda distressed, and Derek headed out to the kitchen, looking amused. “Why is this so good?” He stopped for a little while, his beautiful blue eyes widening in acknowledgement. “Why being with you is so good? Is because we are pack now?” He stopped again, his voice sounding even more distressed. “Why is always so good to be with you?”

Peter laughed, happily, seeming relaxed, his breath tickling on the boy’s throat. “Partly, yes, it's because we are pack. The rest… You will find out soon enough.” Changing the subject quickly, he asked, while scent marking his beta. “You already healed completely, I suppose?”

“I hadn't thought about that… I’ve healed, yes, sir.”

“You must eat, then.” Laura said, getting closer to them with a plate of hot tomato soup and some toasts, looking like she was ready to spoon feed Isaac. Derek came right after her, with a glass of orange juice for the boy.

Everything was so damn perfect that Isaac was afraid of everything being just a good dream. But the warmth of his **pack,** their love… Was too real to be just a good dream. It was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://hamburguersmakesmehappy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
